erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronies vs Trekkies
Epic Rap Battle Parodies is the 29th installment to ERBParodies. It features My Little Pony fans, Bronies battling Star Trek fans, Trekkies The battle will be released 11th November 2013 on Soundcloud and 15th November 2013 on YouTube. Cast Justin Buckner as Brony #1 RLYoshi as Brony #2 SuperThingsOnCups as Brony #3 HarryPotter2875 as Brony #4 (audio) Justin Buckner as Brony #4 (video) Nathan Provost as Trekkie #1 (audio) RapsThroughTime as Trekkie #1 (video) WoodenHornets as Trekkie #2 Kevin Krust as Trekkie #3 (audio) MCGamingFTW as Trekkie #3 (video) LazySundayPaper as Trekkie #4 Lyrics Bronies: (#1): Once upon a time in the land of Equestria This fandom arose, ready to make a mess of ya (#2): We're going Strong on this bitch, having a Ball Just answer this Q: What makes you a threat at all? (#3): We're wreaking Discord in a musical Cadence The next big thing, while your fame has faded (#4): We have more class than DJ Pon-3 and Octavia But call us Fluttershy, as we'll be the ones to tame ya Trekkies: (#1): You joined the big league, so you now you'll pay the Enterprise, You were stupid enough to battle us, but that ain't no real surprise. (#2): We won't act like Flutterbitch, we'll be real diabolical. You're gonna win? Just like Spock says "That's very illogical." (#3): We could rap in Klingon, and still have better flow, I mean at least we don't clop to a fucking kids show! (#4): You'll be gone The Next Generation, and Star Trek will still go strong! You're too immature to be here, the playground's where you belong Bronies: (#3): We can buck you faster than ten seconds flat (#1) And with our rhymes, we're fiercer than Rarity's cat (#2): Feuding with you guys? Easier than a Magic Duel (#4): You should visit Cheerilee, cause you're about to get schooled (#2): Star Trek? We can get more entertainment from playing Pong (#1): You guys are probably people that judge shows by their theme song (#3): You're all heading Into Darkness, time to prepare for your doom (All): Because you're all getting slammed by this Sonic RapBoom! Trekkies: (#2): If people hate on the show you go nuts, you're all hypocrites (#4): So it seems "love and tolerance" is just a bunch of bullshit! (#1): Beam us up Scotty, these bronies are about to go BOOM, Now we will boldly go where no brony has gone before, (All): A GIRLS BEDROOM! (#3): Bronies don't show the love of the show, they just make shitty OC's. (#2): And also, watching that show doesn't give you an actual crony (#1): We travel through the entire universe and discover new worlds, (#4): while your story has been made for prepubescent girls. Bronies: (All): We'll snap your fucking necks, like Fluttershy killed a bear (#2): We may support friendship, (#1): but we don't always share and care (#4): Just lay off us already, you lazy little slacker (#2): Or we'll go Big Mac on you; Sweet Apple Massacre (#3): We're producing more scared than the Luna Game (#1): While you're just producing unoriginal fan names (#2): So go back to your crappy Enterprise, you little headaches And hurry...we're getting hungry for Cupcakes! Trekkies: (#1): We're actually talented, (#4): rapping even better than Zecora, (#2): We would be nice, (#3): if you were actually sane we'd ignore ya (#1): But you're not, so we'll show you really how stupid you all are, (#4): Even Derpy can see, that in life you won't go far! (#2): It's pretty obvious that My Little Pony has the worst fans (#1): Exhibit A: little girl, (#2): Exhibit B: old horny man (#3): This battle is over, we won with our superior minds and our awesome tech, (All): Remember from now on little faggots, never mess with Star Trek! Trivia *This was the second most requested battle in ERBParodies. The first was Slenderman vs Jeff the Killer . *This is the first battle to feature two groups of four rappers. Hints Stars, One Wished, One Discovered